Guilty Little Pleasures
by Arya Lupin
Summary: Remus agrees to walk with Minerva too a meeting with Albus and Tonks; what happens when the strictest teacher as a dirty little secret...? Remus Marauder side comes throw!


Guilty Pleasure's

"Simple pleasures are always the last refuge of the complex." Oscar Wilde

"Minerva?" Thirty- something Remus Lupin asked, leaning against the door frame of his old Transfiguration teacher's office door. She appeared not to hear him, her shiny heels perched up onto her desk in such an un-Minerva like way. "Minerva?" he asked again, walking into the elder woman's room, his eyes trying to see the book she was hidden behind.

The cover was bland, uninteresting- looking, its title written with a flourish across the spine, yet the old teacher was holding it to hide the book's title from view. On her desk were stacks of paper's yet to be graded, an uncorked bottle of ink sitting just to the right of one of the stacks. She had stuck the quill behind her ear; he could see it sticking out into her long hair, which she had let down.

Pausing, Remus tried to remember a time when Minerva had ever worn her hair down… his mind drew a blank. She was so old- fashioned everyone thought her hair stayed up even when sleeping. "The woman's so stiff her hair doesn't need anything to hold it up," Sirius had said once, funny but unethical. All things gave out to the battle of gravity...Not that Sirius cared to listen to that.

"Minerva, I hate to interrupt your reading…" Remus said, tentativeivly stepping up to the desk and trying once more to see the book's title. Minerva shifted, turning herself slightly so that the book's front cover was out of sight and more of her faces were visible. Her eyes had that far off look one would get while reading something particularly interesting. Her face was slightly flushed, as if she had run a long while before finally sitting down to read. "Minerva!" Remus said again, starting to get frustrated. He was already late for meeting the headmaster and Tonks for drinking at Madam Rosmerta's, the fact he had agreed to walk with Minerva was making him even more so.

'What could Minerva be reading that would hold her so enthralled!' he thought, his brow wrinkling as a memory started to form in his mind. It had been some story Lily had told them…back in their sixth year.

"_I was hurrying to make an elegant?exit the other day. You could have mentioned you were going to study with James." For some reason, the red head seemed to blush when saying his best mate's name, a very un-Lily like thing to do. " I ran into __Professor McGonagall__ in the hallway, and I do mean in the literal sense… Anyway, she dropped all her books, and while I was helping her pick them up, I couldn't help but notice on of the books' titles…. Our uptight nonsense teacher is/was reading ROMANCE novels!" _

Grinning, Remus reached out, snatching the book from Minerva's hands in a marauder- like flourish James had taught him years ago.

Startled, Minerva sat upright, her legs kicking an ink bottle across the room so it hit the opposite wall and shattered. "Lupin…" Her faces seemed to be turning redder by the moment, her eyes flicking from him to the book as if assessing how fast she would have to move to get it back.

"I did knock," Remus said, examining the book's cover; now that he could look closer he could see a design of flowers covering the book's front. Looking at the book's spine, he stifled a snort, raising an eyebrow at the now crimson Minerva. Wasn't it her that always preached about romance novels and them being smut?

Remus was almost certain you could not find a more romantic/ there for smutty title then _Passion in the Night_. "Good book?" he asked mildly, laying it back down onto the desk. A second later, Minerva swiped it up, shoving it away in one of her desk drawers.

"What is it you wanted, Mr. Lupin?." she asked, her voices dripping with the embarrassment she was feeling.

"We're late for meeting Dumbledore and Tonks for drinks; and now with this little tide bit of news about your preference for romance books, I am more than eager to meet up with the others."

Fin.

**Hey everyone, this was just a little one shot drabble that wouldn't leave me alone. I took the idea from my other story Operation Get My Lily. **

**I hope you'll enjoyed it. Review please? **

**-Arya**


End file.
